


Lloviendo Memorias

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Más cursilerías, One-Shot, Para esto me inspiraron un montón de cosas, Pre-SolidS, Romance, ShikiRikka, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: “Esto es tan nostálgico... ¿Lo recuerdas, Shiki?”





	Lloviendo Memorias

**Author's Note:**

> Investigo a cierto artista para unos trabajos que debo hacer, y como la mayoría de sus obras contienen una parejita refugiada de la lluvia esto se formó en mi cabeza (yo siempre pensando en Shiki y Rikka, siempre) además, esto va también para celebrar que pronto tendremos el CD drama donde nos contarán un poco más sobre ellos antes del debut. 
> 
> Se suponía que esto sería algo breve, rápido de hacer también, pero superó las mil palabras... Bueno, sólo espero que les agrade.

**.**

**.**

-Siempre estás preparado para todo, Rikka.-

Rikka no ocultó una risita ante aquel comentario, aquel cumplido, y no descuidó su tarea de abrir su amplio paraguas que mantenía en su bolsa. Seguidamente se lo ofreció a su acompañante, quien lo tomó sin vacilar, y ambos se refugiaron cómodamente bajo de este empezando su andada de regreso a casa.

-Por supuesto.- y abrazándose al brazo de Shiki, teniendo su otra mano ocupada con algunas compras que acababa de hacer, dejaron cada vez más atrás la modesta tienda que visitaron en esa noche.

Inicialmente el silencio sólo era llenado por las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban el plástico constantemente, y poco a poco su alrededor se fue quedando solo, convirtiéndose el rato en un paseo tranquilo a pesar de la lluvia que azotó la ciudad de pronto.

El contacto entre los dos era acogedor, sus largas y cálidas chaquetas como las principales responsables, y Rikka sabía además que Shiki se ocupaba en protegerlo del diluvio, siento este quien sostenía el paraguas. Y caminando a la par, sin apuro y con cuidado por el suelo húmedo, Rikka agradeció internamente por aquel momento juntos que se le fue otorgado…

Hacía poco, estando él a punto de salir de casa con el objetivo de adquirir algunos víveres que necesitaba, se cruzó con Shiki  quien deseó acompañarlo para tomar un poco de aire y despejarse luego de tantas horas de encierro debido a su trabajo actual. Rikka, por supuesto, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, para él la buena compañía siempre era bien recibida... Más si se trataba de la persona que amaba y con la que no había podido compartir recientemente.

-Esto es tan nostálgico... ¿Lo recuerdas, Shiki?- la voz de Rikka se escuchó, bajita pero audible para su pareja quien asintió en silencio. Rikka pudo presenciar la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro ajeno y sonrió también, perdiéndose en el recuerdo...

**.**

No podía recordar muy bien la temporada (Pudo haber sido en otoño también) pero lo que sí era que las lluvias se volvían cada vez más constantes con el paso de los días. Rikka tuvo un largo trabajo ese día, una sesión de fotos tras otras, y en ese momento sólo pensaba en llegar a su hogar y descansar. Al hallar la salida del edificio vio y sintió la lluvia caer sin piedad desde el oscuro cielo y suspiró, rebuscando en su bolsa un paraguas que había llevado consigo por precaución.

Sin embargo, teniendo ya el objeto en su mano, no lo hubo ni siquiera abierto cuando se dio cuenta que no era el único resguardado bajo ese mismo techo. Takamura Shiki estaba a pocos pasos de él, concentrado en su teléfono celular, y parecía no haber reparado aún en su presencia. Rikka lo observó por un corto momento, pensando el por qué alguien como aquel estaría en un lugar como ese, y sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando lo vio fijarse al frente un par de veces, parecía estar impaciente por salir… Un momento, ¿Estaba considerando irse así como así? Entonces, no lo dudó y cortó la distancia entre los dos, llamando su atención diciendo:

-Si estás bien con eso, podríamos compartir.- a pesar de no conocerse durante por mucho tiempo, Rikka ya se permitía tutearlo a raíz de la minúscula confianza que ya crecía entre los dos.

Los obres violetas ahora se enfocaron en él, algo desorientados a su parecer, y Rikka extendió el paraguas, recalcando su ofrecimiento.

-No te preocupes.- fue lo único que soltó Shiki.

-Insisto.- Rikka no sabía si era su cualidad de protector, o su buen corazón que ahora latía un poco más a prisa, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir en esas condiciones. Si algo le pasaba, así fuese un simple resfriado, se sentiría culpable- Mi paraguas no es muy amplio, pero es mejor que nada.- y eso fue suficiente para convencer al mayor, quien asintió con algo de resignación.

Dejaron el edificio y, posicionados uno junto al otro, transitaron por las calles. La luces amarillentas iluminaban la estancia, reflejándose entre los charcos del suelo, y los pocos que estaban a su alrededor ni siquiera se molestaban en mirarlos. Pero, como bien declaró Rikka, el paraguas era pequeño y no era lo suficiente para los dos… Al menos no estando en esa posición. Por ello no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado, si tan sólo tuviera un paraguas mejor…

Y fue Shiki quien encontró la solución, al menos una gran mejoría a la situación, cuando pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, sujetándose de su hombro mojado por haber estado desprotegido, y lo atrajo hacia sí. Rikka fue tomado completamente desprevenido, no habría esperado un movimiento así jamás, y su cuerpo se tensó… Era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de contacto con el compositor, de hecho, nadie más se atrevía a tocarlo de esa manera pensando en él como un ser perfecto e inalcanzable. Pero, ya que no sólo fue Shiki el que lo incentivó sino que también parecía bien con ello, entonces se permitió relajar, no tenía nada de malo después de todo ¿Verdad?

El camino continuó como si nada, tranquilo y cada vez el ambiente parecía volverse más cómodo entre los dos, y Rikka sintió un gran alivio al saber que estaban completamente cubiertos de la lluvia. Entonces, se concentró en otras cosas… Como por ejemplo, el fuerte aroma que Shiki desprendía. Reconocía el perfume, después de todo él fue parte de su imagen publicitaria en su oportunidad, y concluyó que era un aroma que iba bastante bien con el mayor; intenso, misterioso, varonil y atrayente…

El aleteó de su corazón le advirtió sobre el desvío indebido de sus pensamientos e intentó despejarse, no estaba en posición de analizar esas cosas. A pesar de que se encontraban seguido, a veces por casualidad y otras incentivados por ellos mismos, seguían siendo un par de conocidos sumidos en el mundo cruel del espectáculo. Así y nada más, aunque Rikka no era tonto y podía hacerse una idea a qué se debían las nuevas sensaciones que lo sacudían, los pensamientos que lo distraían y los sueños que lo hacían desear dormir para siempre.

Sin embargo, así como estaba consciente del cambio en su persona, también lo era con respecto a su posición… Y dejando el tema de lado, ocupando su cabeza en otras cosas, deseó inconsciente que la estación donde se separarían se encontrara más lejos…

**.**

-Ese día memoricé tu fragancia.-

Habían pasado ya algunos años, y un montón de situaciones además, y Rikka pensó que era increíble la forma en que todo evolucionó… En aquel entonces luchaba por contener sus pensamientos, incluso sus sentimientos, y ahí estaba ahora, en una calle tan parecida a la del pasado, caminando del brazo, tan apegado como podía, con el mismo hombre. Si, continuaban dentro del mundo del espectáculo, que no dejaba de ser cruel e injusto, pero ahora era distinto… Estaban juntos en ello, contando también con otras dos personas extraordinarias, y desde que se unieron todo cambió de color para Rikka.

-Nunca te lo dije, pero… Ese perfume lo compré porque te vi en su comercial.-

Aquella simple declaración, agregada unos pocos segundos después de silencio, tomó a Rikka fuera de base. Su yo del pasado habría saltado de la emoción al saberlo, pero como ahora ya estaba un poco mayor optó por indagar al respecto (y fastidiar un poquito a su líder también)

-¿Por qué?- sonó falsamente infantil, pero intrigado al fin.

-Inconscientemente quería gustarte.-

La fachada juguetona de Rikka se derrumbó en seguida al percibir un deje de timidez en la voz profunda de Shiki. Esta vez no hubo risas, ni intenciones de molestar, simplemente Rikka se sujetó con más fuerza del brazo del otro, recostándose ahora en su hombro.

-Perdiste tu dinero… Porque ya me gustabas.-

Y sintió una vibración en el cuerpo ajeno, seguro era Shiki quien reía ahora a pesar de que no podía escucharlo, y cerró los ojos por un momento perdiéndose en el aroma familiar que rodeaba a su acompañante, esta vez no alzando barreras a sus pensamientos de hombre enamorado.

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:** ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen por algún error y/o incoherencia... Es tardísimo y debía terminar esto para luego ponerme con otras historias que tengo pendiente.

Oh, acabo de percatarme que esta ya es mi historia número 20 para este fandom!!! que felicidad, sinceramente no pensé llegar a escribir este número de fanfics (tantos de Shiki y Rikka, por sobre todo) y es agradable ver todo lo que he logrado sacar. Espero, como en cada fandom en el que he dejado huella, seguir creando para este proyecto que tanto amo.

Hasta una próxima vez (muy pronto)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
